Another Day, Another Move
by ThyCrimsonPirate
Summary: They come and they go. They bring disaster with them and well, sometimes it stays. Lloyd and his friends just never change. Chapter 7 up. [Completed]
1. The Fall

**A/N Disclaimer: balogba01-I do not own any of the story characters, destinations, etc. **

**crimson - don't blame me if this is dumb! XD, R&R please.**

* * *

** Another Day, Another Move**

**Chapter 1**

One cold afternoon in Flanoir, Lloyd Irving and his friends were on their way to the Hot Springs. The town of Flanoir is extremely cold, but they still wear your average day clothing. And, as always, everbody seemed to have a complaint about the icy cold weather.

"How long is it going to take us to get to the Hot Springs?" questioned Lloyd, who then looked over at Zelos talking to himself.

"Geez...I'm freezing off my nips here!" the swordsman whined, but soon hushed as he caught a glimpse something wonderful...

It was then that Lloyd had gotten annoyed that no one had answered his question still frozen in the dry, frosty air.

"Damnit... Are we there _yet_!"

Like a hammer shattering a thin layer of ice, Genis' patience met its limit.

"DARN IT LLOYD, WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!"

Though Lloyd and Genis are best friends, they fight every once in a while. Everybody was trying to ignore their childish argument (except for Zelos, who was happily lost in staring at Sheena's backside). Raine, on the other hand, was about to lose it and go NUTS!

"Genis and Lloyd, stop it now before I make you stop!" screamed Raine in an infuriated tone. Lloyd and Genis glared at each other, then turned and looked away angrily. They all walked on through the freezing town until finally some of them complained that they were tired and hungry and needed some rest. Zelos, like I said earlier, was disappointed to hear this because he was gleeful just walking and staring at Sheena's backside...and on turns stare at her chest.So, they all decided to retire into the local hotel until they're well rested.

* * *

Later on in the evening while most people were sleeping (Only Zelos and Lloyd were awake), two of them were up and...well, half-awake.

"Aw man, out of all the people I HAVE to share a room with you!" mumbled Lloyd. Zelos walked over and hugged him.

"That's okay bumpkin, we are best friends forever!" Zelos was nearly choking Lloyd because of how hard he was gripping.

"Ack…let…go…of…me…you…buffoon!" Lloyd could not breathe very well with Zelos gripping to him like a freakin' monkey! After a while (a few seconds before Lloyd neared suffocating), Zelos let go of him, chuckling softly. Lloyd thought Zelos was a little strange, but he is an okay guy once you get to know him. But still…he longed to know how Zelos got all the ladies! Well…almost all of them which he wanted. By that, I mean the woman he was most craving to have a touch of…Sheena Fujibayashi. Sheena is one of the allies they have been traveling with on this little journey. She completely hated Zelos' guts…or that's the emotion she SHOWED towards him!

"Hey Zelos?" Lloyd said, breaking the silence and his own thoughts.

"Yeah, what do you want?" replied Zelos. Lloyd sat there for a moment and thought, _Should I really ask him?_

"I was wondering…how you get the girls so simply and amazingly!" Zelos stared at him like he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, then gave a sly grin.

"Lloyd…are you asking me for advice? You know, because if you are, I can help you there." Zelos said to him. Lloyd noticed there was a war raging inside him.

_I don't think I should do this…_

_No! You need to do this!_

_For what reason!_

_Don't you want to go further with Colette!_

_No! We are just friends god damnit!_

_I know how you feel about her…_

All of a sudden, before he could stop himself, he accidentally gave an answer.

"YES!"

The next day when everyone was wide awake (except one girl;-), Lloyd and Zelos came down into the lobby.

"Remember what I told you: just keep to the conversation, then when she least expects it…go for it!" Zelos was reminding him about the basics to Colette's heart.

When they came downstairs, Lloyd noticed all of the extravogant decorations, the bright extraordinary –colored flowers and the group of friends waiting for him and Zelos to arrive…but through all the searching, his eyes couldn't seem to meet the sweet, calm face of Colette. Regal came walking towards them, looking mellow…which is his usual look.

"Can you guys go upstairs and wake up Colette? We're sort of in a hurry to leave at the moment because it's going to snow heavily soon." Lloyd and Zelos thought the very same thing: **_This is the big moment!_**

Lloyd and Zelos came into the hallway, in front of Colette's room. Lloyd slowly cracked open the door and peeped in: She was still sleeping! He stepped in sluggishly and before his foot touched the shiny hard-wood floor, Zelos said something.

"Well, this is your big chance to test your sexy chic-magnet skills!" All of a sudden, Zelos gave Lloyd an obnoxiously rude shove and then ran down the stairs giggling like a frisky schoolgirl. Lloyd staggered helplessly across the room trying to regain balance, but his efforts were of no use…!

First, Lloyd swayed violently into a shelf, causing it to immediately drop all contents in which it was holding…uh oh! Then, Lloyd crashed right into a small glass vase containing bloody red roses…and then he heard a yawn: Colette's awake!

"Lloyd…what are you doing?" Colette said in a very high-pitched scream. Then, before he could stop himself, his face landed in THE WORST spot he could ever imagine: Smack in between Colette's boobs!

* * *

**crimson- hope you enjoyed it so far. next chapter will be up very soon. seeeeeya!**


	2. The Springs

**A/N: crimson- thanks for those reviews guys! Any way, chap 2 is here and chap 3 soon on its way. BTW, Lloyd and Colette are a bit... untalkative at the moment... even so, the real hot stuff will be in chap 3. but I hope you like this! enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The group was now out of Flanoir and onto the hot springs. To Lloyd, this trip has just started to go horribly wrong…especially with what happened this morning. He held his sore face in remembrance… (Now going into flashback scene)

* * *

(Lloyd's face was smack in between Colette's boobs) 

"_Ahhhh! Get out get out get OUT!" Colette screamed in a high-pitch tone. Before Lloyd could explain what happened…WHAM! Colette slapped him straight across his face! _

_After he regained hisstrength, he ran through the door like a deer being chased by a fox. Man, that slap was sooo hard, he could have sworn that his great-great-great grandfather could feel it and cried in horrible pain! _

_Lloyd came back down the stairs pale like he saw **DEATH **right in front of him. Regal walked toward him._

"_So Lloyd, did you wake up Colette?" Regal questioned him. Lloyd merely nodded while he was still staring blankly into space, horror written all over him. Regal walked off and towards him came a gleeful-looking Zelos._

"_That look just means that you got her right?" Zelos said with a shiny smile. Lloyd ignored him and just sluggishly walked off. "Hey! Don't worry Lloyd, this is exactly how it's supposed to be for your first time, this is normal!" he explained in a loud, obnoxious voice._

* * *

Lloyd got off thinking about that disastrous moment, and glanced at Colette. The young girl caught his glance by accident and turned away with a bright red blush. He turned away also but instead of a blush, he had a beautiful smile on his face and thought, _Even though she slapped me, it was worth the pain!_

"Gah! What am I thinking! It was wrong! Ah!"

Zelos caught Lloyd mumbling to himself. _"The kid's havin' regrets, eh? Don't worry Lloyd! Thats normal too!"_

WhenLloyd stopped, he noticed three companions staring awkwardly at him: Colette, Sheena and Zelos. Sheena gave him a puzzling glare, Colette stared at him…red in the face, and Zelos looked at him and knew EXACTLY what he was nodding for! Lloyd smiled and glanced from Sheena to Zelos. They both looked at each other (Colette didn't exactly know what was going on), then turned away. Sheena had a tiny smile on her face, and now Zelos plunged into his own perverted fantasies.

"Okay everybody, I think we should now travel by air." Raine said whiling trying to catch everyone's attention.

"You mean…?" Genis trailed off.

"Yes Genis, we should fly on the Rheairds!" Raine declared triumphantly. Lloyd was not even paying attention.

"What? We are flying on Retards? How the hell do we do that!" Lloyd blurted out in confusion. Colette and Sheena looked at each other and then started laughing loudly. Then they stopped with the infuriating glare of Raine.

"No! Lloyd do you ever pay attention? I said Rheaird, not something like you!" Raine yelled angrily at him.

Genis couldn't help but snicker at Lloyd's sheer lack of attention. "Ha-ha! Raine called you a re- TARD!"

Lloyd wasn't in the mood for another argue with Genis so he decided just to give a nasty glare.

About an hour later, they were so close to the hot springs; Lloyd could nearly feel that hot, heavenly water cleansing his body. He looked at Colette almost automatically, but on accident. She looked at him…and then they just sort of froze there, staring each other made them feel severely awkward, after what happened this morning. However, amongst the awkwardness, it was sort of, well, soothing.

"Hm, the springs can be seen from here" said Presea, squinting off in the distance. Everybody looked forward and there they were: the hot springs! Lloyd looked around excitingly and noticed someone lost in staring at him: Colette. He stopped and smile joyously at her. She blushed and turned away quickly… Lloyd not noticing the weak smile she had on herself.

"What're you staring at lover boy?" Lloyd turned around and noticed it was only Zelos with a twisted smile on his face. "Say, I think you should try and go for her when we get to the hot springs! What do you say? You know you want to!" Zelos crowed enthusiastically to Lloyd. He thought for a moment, and then said to himself, _I know that I feel for her, but I won't do something as perverted has that! _

_Ugh, damn you Zelos…_

"...Okay fine, I'll try something…but just don't push me! And by that I mean physically or mentally!" Lloyd yelled.

Raine signaled that it was time to land. Lloyd took one last heavenly glance at Colette and then shifted the gear into landing.

When they got down and to the springs, they saw Kratos by the entrance to the springs, already in his trunks.

"Eh? Da- Kratos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd stared at the man. Everyone else seemed to want to know the same thing.

"Ah, well I always come here to relax and take some time off. Why don't you all join me?"

The crew happily nodded and they all went into the Hot Springs to change and enjoy themselves. As they were all taking off, Lloyd noticed that Kratos was continuingly rubbing his cheek. His curiosity got to him.

"What's the matter Kratos, somethin' wrong?

Kratos realized Lloyd had spoken to him and peered over at his son. "… The strangest thing happened to this morning. I awoken from my bed with a severe stinging sensation on my cheek, it's been on my mind since."

Lloyd turned red and felt his own face. "Y-you don't say… hehehe."

* * *

**crimson- HA! >. wasn't that great! okay, chp 3 will be up soon, so go and do stuff 'til then... like review...**


	3. The Calamity

**a/n: crimson- thank you again for those wonderful reviews! And thanks suzu fujibayashi for the reviews as well! Here it chap 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Blue skies hung over head above the merry crew of Lloyd and the others as they all relaxed within the hot springs, taking advantage of all of its luxuries.

Lloyd sat on the edge of the springs as the other males of the group happily bathed in the soothing, steaming pools. Genis was happy with splashing around and annoying everyone, but you could tell he was having fun. Regal, on the other hand, was just taking time soaking in and carrying a lengthy conversation with Kratos about… stuff that really wouldn't interest Lloyd!

Zelos spotted Lloyd gazing upon his own reflection and decided to see what was up.

"Yo, you seem bored, what's the matter?" Zelos said, putting on an exaggerated concerned face.

Lloyd looked over at Zelos, rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily. "I… I can't stop thinking about Colette. I want to apologize to her for what happened this morning." The young man spoke quite honestly.

Zelos' face just changed drastically, going from concerned to straight down curious!

"Oh?" The gleeful swordsman smirked, raising his eyebrow. "And what did happen this morning?"

"… I don't want to talk about it." Lloyd blushed, looking away from Zelos' gaze that so eagerly wanted the truth!

"_Hehehehe!" Zelos giggled in his thoughts, "Lloyd must've gotten luck-ay! But his to sensitive for his own good… oooh! Oh! Oh! I know just how to handle this!"_

"Um…Zelos?" Lloyd stared at the lost-in-thought loudmouth in front of him. Zelos snatched up Lloyd and they sprinted off to the changing area. They were now standing right in front of the Men's changing room.

"Well Lloyd, if you want to apologize to Colette, you can do it right here…in the changing room!" said Zelos with an exciting feeling in the pit of his stomach. Zelos suddenly grabbed Lloyd uncomfortably by the arm and dragged him in.

"Just so you know, women fall for me everywhere…I mean, I AM the Chosen of Mana! Here, just watch how it's supposed to be done." Zelos said smoothly.

"Um…Zelos, you do know that this is the me-"Lloyd was trying to tell him that they were in the men's changing rooms! Uh no…Zelos couldn't hear him!

"It's okay Lloyd, just watch and learn!" Zelos carefully went up to a stall, and then opened it!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelos ran out of the room shrieking like a frightened schoolgirl. It was the most horrid sight ever to be recorded in the record of horrible sights! It was…THE wonder chef dancing up and down his gigantic fork in a stall with nothing on except his hat;-)!

"Wait! Let me teach you how to make 'sausage' stew!" the Wonder Chef yelled chasing the horror-struck Zelos out of the changing room. Lloyd couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"Zelos! This is how it's supposed to be on your first time!" Lloyd wailed, mocking Zelos' words. All of a sudden, something was holding onto his shoulder.

"Lloyd, I heard a scream…is there anything wrong?" He recognized that voice: Colette!

He turned around, and saw the closest thing to heaven ever! It was Colette with her sky blue bikini on, with all the details of her body noticeable! Raine and Presea soon followed after Colette, though Sheena was still getting dressed, they looked smashing.

"Colette! I…I…I…" Lloyd couldn't say a word as he stared at her extravogant body.

"What? Is there something on me?" Colette said with a confused look on her face. Lloyd didn't know what to say.

"I…you………you look beautiful Colette!" Lloyd accidentally blurted out. Colette caught what he said and with that, looked at her feet and blushed a shade of strawberry jam. Raine and Presea both looked at each other, smiled, and decided to enter the springs. Lloyd thought that he should apologize for this morning's freak accident.

"Colette, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened this morning, see…Zelos was behind me and he push into your room when -" Before Lloyd could finish his confession, yet again, the unthinkable happened once more!

Sheena came out at the place, at the wrong time. "Hey guys, what're- OH GOD!"

Zelos kept running around the hot springs, with the image of the Wonder Chef's main ingredient for 'sausage' stew still burnt in his brain! With his eyes shut to ease the horrible pain inside, it was only natural he would collide with someone soon… but who would've known it would be him again!

(Now entering SLOWMO SCENE!)

Lloyd felt his body roughly pushed forward, screaming "Not again!" Colette stood there, frozen in place to what seemed to be history repeating itself too soon. Their bodies crashed together onto the ground, splattered onto each other like a pizza pie tossed to high and getting stuck to the ceiling!

As Zelos came crashing down sideways, he was not paying attention and grabbed the closest thing in sight to prevent him from falling. He had grabbed and ripped off Sheena's bikini top! Almost automatically, her hands came to cover her chest. But before running back into the changing stalls, Sheena gave Zelos (who now fell hard onto his back) a nut cracking stomp between his legs!

(End of slowmo scene)

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled an embarrassed Sheena.

Zelos just rolled around in utter agony.

During that, Lloyd and Colette had realized what was going on. As they both saw that they were on top one another, their faces grew pale and their eyes widen in shock. Not to mention the commotion had gotten the attention of almost everybody in the springs!

The priest at the entrance of the springs just shook his head at the disastrous sight.

"Oh sweet mother of Martel… have mercy on these poor unfortunate people."

**crimson- wazam! R&R please, chap 4 will be on its way!**


	4. The Peace, or Whatever

**a/n OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry that my bro and I haven't updated! So many things came up and...I could just never get back to the story! Anyway, I think I should be utterly ashamed for forcing you guys to wait, after all the righteous things in the story. Well, enjoy! **

**Ja Mata! – (Not crimson, but his sister, who will soon get an account!) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four!**

A/n Flashback!

_(Now entering SLOWMO SCENE!)_

_Lloyd felt his body roughly pushed forward, screaming "Not again!" Colette stood there, frozen in place to what seemed to be history repeating itself too soon. Their bodies crashed together onto the ground, splattered onto each other like a pizza pie tossed to high and getting stuck to the ceiling!_

_As Zelos came crashing down sideways, he was not paying attention and grabbed the closest thing in sight to prevent him from falling. He had grabbed and ripped off Sheena's bikini top! Almost automatically, her hands came to cover her chest. But before running back into the changing stalls, Sheena gave Zelos (who now fell hard onto his back) a nut cracking stomp between his legs!_

_(End of slowmo scene)_

"_YOU BASTARD!" yelled an embarrassed Sheena._

_Zelos just rolled around in utter agony._

_During that, Lloyd and Colette had realized what was going on. As they both saw that they were on top one another, their faces grew pale and their eyes widen in shock. Not to mention the commotion had gotten the attention of almost everybody in the springs!_

_The priest at the entrance of the springs just shook his head at the disastrous sight._

"_Oh sweet mother of Martel… have mercy on these poor unfortunate people."_

A/n Flashback done!

* * *

Lloyd and Colette, mortified up to a point that you'd want to commit suicide, got up before you could even say 'Mithos!' They spread at least a yard away from each other, and their faces turned beet-red. Zelos, still rolling around on the floor, was clearly suffering the 'after effects' of that little 'accident.' A lot of people looked worried and puzzled, while others were apparently amused and delighted they decided to come to the hot springs! Everybody was helped up and out of the changing room. Several people were sent to hunt down our so-called 'Wonder Chef' (yeah, some wonder all right).

Later on, at least an hour or two after the incident, the girls went to the spring for a little peace and relaxation. Raine and Presea attempted to make Colette feel better, but it didn't really help that much. Sheena, on the other hand, was huddled up, in the corner all by herself, as if she were a little girl lost in the dark. Spontaneously, Kratos strolls up the path of the spring, and just hops in, like nobody was there staring at him.

"Eeek! Kratos, what are you doing here?" Raine shrieked at him, covering herself like she was naked and exposed. He just looked up at her, not knowing what she meant.

"Why, I'm enjoying myself. What else would I be doing here?" he said, sounding exceedingly innocent. Raine just looked at him, shrugged, and then they talked about kids, and how brainless they can be sometimes. Presea convinced Colette to sing with her, while Sheena was still uber-irate at Zelos. The moment continued on for a while longer.

Now, it was finally time to leave the hot springs, and go somewhere else...like back to Flanoir! They got packed up and ready to venture back off into the wonders of their world. Zelos, still traumatized of the little Wonder Chef happening, was sort of twitchy and jumpy, while Lloyd and Colette wouldn't speak, let alone look at each other. Lloyd's company agreed that whatever happened at the hot springs, stayed in the hot springs.

The group gathered at the entrance of the domain, counted heads, and set course for Flanoir on the Rehairds. The trip back to their hotel in Flanoir was all but social and comfortable. Lloyd and the others hardly cracked a conversation with one another, in fear that the "incidents" that they all wanted to forget might be spoken. Lloyd sighed as he sat upon his Rehaird, contemplating on where he stands with Colette.

"She probably thinks less of me." Lloyd pondered, staring off into the distance.

He brought his attention towards the rest of his friends as he peered behind him. Zelos seemed quiet for once. His usual obnoxious and sly demeanor was now replaced by a silent and somber fascia. Lloyd's eyes then jumped to Sheena, who looked as though as she would kick anyone in the balls (if they had any) if they touched her. The young man was reluctant to lay eyes on Colette and finally decided against it, for he knew she wouldn't be all too cheery. He heaved yet another sigh.

"I'm glad to see we're all merry." He thought.

Even his sarcasm couldn't compensate for the uneasiness that hung in the frosty air, for Flanoir was just in sight of their view.

It was now evening and everybody had parted their ways for awhile in the city of snowy wonder. Raine was the only one who stayed at the hotel, because she had no desire to go anywhere for awhile (after being a part of that catastrophe, can you blame her?). She stayed in her room which was #14. The young professor took a shower and was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the door to her room shut, as if somebody had walked in. She paused, trying to fathom who could've had access to her room.

"Couldn't be Presea, she left with Regal not too long ago. Or could it?"

Raine spat into the sink and made her way out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights. But when she gazed upon the room, she was more than surprised (like 'pee your pants' surprised) to see _him_ lying there casually on her bed, in the midst of reading a novel.

"K-Kratos!" She stammered aloud, taken back from his sudden appearance. "W-What are you doing here?"

The composed man closed the book in his hands, and sat up at the side of the bed, facing Raine in her pajamas.

"Why, I'm relaxing, what else does it look like?" He stated.

A noticeable hint of a slight smirk could be noticed on his face. At that point, Raine's cheeks turned to a shade of tomato paste, but she stood her ground.

"W-Well," Raine stuttered again, "How the hell were you able to get in my room?"

Kratos looked up and thought.

"_Hm, how was I able to get inside her room?"_

**

* * *

**

**Enter Kratos' Flashback!**

_Kratos walked in the Hotel Flanoir, desiring a room for the night. But when the attendant at the front desk said that they were booked for the week, he decided to approach the matter differently._

"_Well," Kratos began to say slyly, "Is there not a Raine Sage staying in one of these rooms here?"_

_The attendant skimmed through a list of customers and found her name. "Why, yes there is, Room #14. Do you know her?"_

"_Do I know her?" Kratos began, "why, good sir, she is my wife!"_

_The bluff obviously fooled the attendant for he apologized and gave him extra keys to the room. Kratos laughed, pleased with himself, and walked to Raine's room._

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

Kratos, to answer Raine's question, pulled out the spare keys the attendant gave him and jingled them in front of Raine's face, to her horror.

"How did you get _these?" _Raine queried, despite her blushing face.

"The attendant at the front desk gave me them." He said honestly. "Besides, don't we know each other well enough for us to share one room for a night?"

Raine did not know what to say. True, she did know Kratos for a long time, ever since their journey with Colette, form the very beginning. But the thought of her actually sharing a room with this friend from the past for one night, it left her a little uncomfortable. But with Kratos waiting for her to answer, how could she deny him?

"Alright," She gave in, "but for one night, okay?"

Kratos smiled. "Yes, one night."

Then the two started engaging in a conversation, catching up on each other's lives.

Lloyd strolled down the icy streets of Flanoir, which the weather greeted him with a flurry of snow. He huffed, his breath visible in the dry air. Nothing seemed to be going right for him, and now he wasn't sure what Colette thinks of him.

He found an empty bench at the side of the street, and decided to rest his feet for a while. Many things went through his mind, like how Zelos and Sheena are doing or where they are. But most of all, he wanted to know where Colette went. After they arrived back at the hotel, everybody left in different directions. Genis, Presea, and Regal went one way, and Zelos and Sheena went opposite ways. He didn't even notice where Colette managed to slip away too.

"Colette..." He murmured.

Of course, as if on cue, he felt the bench move down in weight, like somebody had sat on the other side of it. He glanced over, and saw her long blonde hair descend from her head, parts of her bangs covering her lovely blue eyes. She looked over and saw him.

"Lloyd! You surprised me! I was wondering where you were." She said.

What? Did he hear that right? Was she actually looking for him even though he had accidentally smothered his face in her chest and accidentally mounted himself on top of her? Was she serious? Yes, she was.

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course, I, I mean, I wanted to speak with you." She scooted closer to him on the bench, closing the gap the separated them.

"No," Lloyd managed to say lightly, "I need to talk to you Colette."

Colette smile but looked worried. "In that case, you go first."

"About what happened this morning," He started to say. Colette instantly remembered and tried her best not to blush, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention for that to happen. If anything, this was all Zelos' idea."

There was silence at first, but she then started to laugh. Lloyd shot her a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?"

Colette wiped a few tears from her eyes, still giggling.

"Now that I think about there entire day, it was really silly, wasn't it?"

"If you think all that was amusing, then I guess so."

The two of them laughed a bit and shared a comfortable silence instead of a lengthy conversation. Then Colette brought up something.

"Lloyd?"

The young man glanced over at the former chosen beside him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"This is the exact place where you and I talked before the final moments of our journey, remember?"

He pondered, and then it hit him like a loco locomotive.

"Oh, you're right! Man that seemed so long ago."

Just then, he felt her lean against him, placing her head onto his left shoulder. Her hand was cold when he went to hold it.

"Thank you Lloyd." Colette muttered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For staying by my side when I really needed you the most. I don't think I'd be here without your help..."

With that, he responded by cuddling closer to her, feeding her body warmth from his.

Just as he thought nothing could possibly ruin this moment, he heard a noise. And not any particular noise, a loud, rioting noise like someone was being chased from down street. Then he realized.

"Oh no, it can't be." Lloyd cursed.

Colette looked up at him. "Can't be what?"

Lloyd shot up like a spring, peering down the road in disbelief. Alas, his horrors were true! There, sprinting like a madman, was the Wonder Chef (who was still naked, I might add) being chased by an angry mob with torches and pitch forks.

"Holy Sweet mother of Mithos!" Shouted Lloyd.

The crowd furiously passed Lloyd in pursuit of the naked maniac, bumping him in the process. He fell towards the bench, towards Colette. She squealed the highest she's ever had, but silenced when Lloyd's lips accidentally met hers. At first, they were a bit shocked by the sudden contact between them, but they eventually welcomed each other in the kiss.

* * *

Mean while, the mob chased the Wonder Chef into a dead end, where the he feared he was going to be lynched!

The Wonder Chef cried, "Why are you doing this to me! I was just trying to find my damn clothes!"

A rather middle-aged woman then appeared out from the angry mob, with an oversized kitchen knife in her hand.

"What's the matter chefy boy, a bit cold out her for ya?" Everybody pointed and laughed at the exposed cook.

He felt humiliated beyond belief. "What are you guys, an angry mob or monsters! You're all so cruel!" He wept, covering himself with his hat.

"Hey, Wonder Chef, ever made chop suey?" A man asked from within the mob.

"N-No, I-I haven't," Stuttered the Wonder Chef in fear, "are you going to kill me!"

"Cuz' were gonna show you how we do it in Flanoir baby!"

And with that, everybody pulled out knives and axes from various to ridiculous places, some out of nowhere.

"Today is a bad day to be a chef!" The mob yelled simultaneously.

They all inched closer to the Wonder Chef, as he let out a blood curdling scream.

The priest form the nearby church gazed down at the scene, shaking his head.

"O Holy Martel, why do you burden me with such idiotic people?"

The father walked away as the mob beat The Wonder Chef with the cheap plastic knives and axes they bought at the local toy store, for the blacksmith was closed that day.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Crimson here. Thus ends chapter 4. Hope you liked it! No, really, I do. Oh, yes, by the way, I intend to end this story within the next 2 or 3 chapters or so. R&R. **


	5. The Plan

**A/n: Crimson here. This is the fifth installment to A.D.A.M. Sorry for another long waited update, things haven't been going too good around here. But besides that, I don't know if this chapter is going live up to the previous ones. I say this because I think this chapter might be a bit more dramatic. This chapter will focus more on Sheena and Zelos, rather than Lloyd and Colette. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: ThyCrimsonPirate does not own Tales of Symphonia or any related product of its respective owner(s).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Zelos strolled down the icy streets of Flanoir quite ruefully, avoiding eye contact from others who were about the evening. The past events did not happen to his favor, and the former chosen was fairly aware of it. From seeing the Wonder Chef naked to getting kicked square in his manhood by Sheena, Zelos was not in his best of moods.

"Heh, Sheena." He pondered.

The young women assassin whom he knew so well, started to appear in his mind. Zelos began to laugh at all the stupid and perverted things he had done to her, but, he thought, it was all just to get her attention. Imagine that! Zelos was smooth with all the ladies and always gained their affection, but Sheena seemed to be the only one who resisted him. And that was the very reason why he found her so attractive, besides her "womanly features" that he loved so much.

A pathetic smile shaped his lips as he thought her, but disappeared almost as quickly as it came. He's done stupid things before, but this could be by far the stupidest one of all. He blew his chance ever to get to her heart, he thought.

The snow began to fall harder, and a bone biting gust blew across the street, passing Zelos by. He endured the wind by hugging himself underneath the long dark trench coat that he sported, which was unusual from his regular attire that consisted mostly of pink. Oh well, as long as it kept him warm, right? He kept on roaming the lonely streets until late that evening, when he finally decided to head back towards the hotel.

Every shop and building began to light up as Zelos entered. When he did, the long-haired red head spotted the couple he _thought_ he had brought together. Both Lloyd and Colette made their way from the lobby to the elevator, which led to their rooms. Zelos couldn't help but smile at the sight, they looked very happy together.

"Can you believe it?" said an annoyed voice beside Zelos. He turned his head to find no one, but looked down to find Genis, followed by Presea and Regal who had just entered the hotel.

"The two finally warmed up to each other." Regal commented. Presea just shook her head.

"It was inevitable."

Zelos remained quiet, which caught the attention of Regal, who witnessed his rather cheerless reactions and found it to be unlike the swordsman to do so.

"Is everything alright with you Zelos?" Regal questioned.

Zelos, who was unaware of his friend's concern, realized he was spoken too and stammered in his own words.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine... just been a long day for me, that's all."

"You know, I am here to listen if anything is on your mind."

Zelos gave him a weak smile, knowing that all this seemed so unlike himself. He managed to speak. "I think this is something I need to do on my own."

Regal nodded, acknowledging there wasn't anything else for him to do and patted the swordsman on his shoulder and left. Zelos sighed, and gazed at a clock on a wall. "Eight o'clock." He thought to himself. "Perhaps," he continued, "I shouldn't let all this get to me. I mean, I tried and it's obviously not meant to be."

"Sheena..."

Mean while, Presea was ready to get ahead of everyone and fall asleep early. She came up to her room which she shared with Raine, room 14. She was about to enter when all of the sudden, the door opened and emerged was Kratos. He was rather surprised to find Presea there in front of him, and vice versa. Presea stood there long enough to see that his hair was disheveled (more than usual) and that he seemed slightly fatigued. And he stood there long enough to see that she had her eyebrows raised as if she was waiting for an explanation from him. To avoid this he simply did nothing and walked away casually.

"Okay... why the hell was he here?" Presea mused.

The woman in the adolescent body walked into her room shared with her friend, and found her fast asleep on her bed. It didn't take Presea long to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Holy crap, they didn't, did they?"

* * *

As Sheena was making her way to the Hotel Flanoir, a number of law officials and riot officers passed, who had handcuffed the Wonder Chef, who still had nothing on. She gasped at the sight, looking amazed at how beat up the poor guy was.

"Why am I being arrested, I'm the victim here!" The bare wonder chef cried out his innocence.

"False arrest!"

The police officer shoved him in the back of an armor plated vehicle. "Shuddap baby carrot, you'sa bein' arrested for public indecency, ya naked scumbag."

As the officer was about to lock the door, the chef kicked him where it hurts and sprinted off for his life. Everyone at the sight shrieked as other lawmen chased after him, but the cook was too fast and he disappeared into the snow-white evening. No doubt that was going to be in tomorrow's paper.

Sheena shrugged and walked into the hotel. She proceeded to her room, which she shared with Colette. While walking towards her room, she realized she was feeling much better than before. I guess a nice walk outside in wintery weather does the trick!

She opened the door. No body was there. "Oh well," she thought, "more privacy for me."

The femme fatale undressed to her pajamas, deciding that she would go to bed, seeing as how there wasn't any reason for her not to. As luck would have it though, a knock came from her door. A little aggravated, she got up from where she laid on her bed and came to the door. She opened the hard wood entry to find Zelos, with his stupid sly smile on, making the best of his efforts trying to hide the frown that persisted onto his face. Not impressed, Sheena began to close the door but Zelos averted.

"Wait! Sheena, listen! I came to apologize!" Zelos spoke as fast as he could, but Sheena managed to hear him.

"Oh? You have the guts to apologize to me after what happened at the springs?" Sheena was clearly frustrated at the man in front of her, for she didn't want to be embarrassed like that ever again. Who would?

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like I wanted for all that to happen. I wasn't my fault!" He pleaded.

_"Okay," she thought, "maybe he didn't mean for all that to happen, despite the pervert that he is. But wait, if it wasn't his fault than whose was it? What was he running away from back at the springs...?"_

Zelos stood out in the hall on the other side of Sheena's door, watching her search through her thoughts. She began to speak.

"Zelos, back at the hot springs, what were you running from that made you freak out like that?"

The swordsman grew pale, remembering the image of Mr. Wonder Chef's "junk", and he shuddered.

"It was that damn chef! I was running away from him because he was bare-ass naked and he was chasing me!"

"Oh my goodness...," Sheena recalled seeing the chef getting arrested outside moments ago. He must've been at the hot springs when they were there! So Zelos must be telling the truth!

"Zelos," She softly spoke.

"Yes?"

"I forgive you, but if you ever do anything like that again, whether it was your fault or not, I'll swear I'll—"

Zelos sweat dropped. "Alright, I get it the picture!" The red headed swordsman smiled, as if his worries were lifted, but he could tell Sheena still had something on her mind.

"What's the matter?" He scrutinized.

"We have to do something about this chef. He's obviously the root to all of our problems!"

Zelos gulped. "But how are we going to find him? You don't know where he is, do you?"

Sheena grinned, placing her hand on her chin. "Of course, he's here in Flanoir. I saw him being arrested and escaping outside the hotel not too long ago."

Zelos stood still. He didn't want anything to do with that maniac, but he knew had to get his revenge for the crap that had happened to him! The swordsman clutched his fists with confidence, and looked Sheena dead in the eye.

"Alrighty, let's get ourselves a Wonder Chef kebab!"

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Let me hear you're thoughts on this one! Review, please! Crimson out.**


	6. The Revenge

**a/n: Crimson here. It's been awhile. A long while, and it's partly my fault. However, I'm back and I have my sights on finishing what I have started. But I'd like to address and thank those of you, the readers, for giving me helpful and encouraging reviews throughout the duration of this particular fanfiction. Again, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Revenge**

The Wonder Chef walked aimlessly in the outskirts of Flanoir, donning a new ensemble of clothes that he had stolen from someone's laundry outside. Unfortunately, they were all frozen and frosty, much to the Chef's dismay.

"Well," he mused, "atleast I'm not naked anymore!"

Indeed, he was no longer naked. But that was only one problem of his solved; he still had many more. Like the fact that he was still wanted by authorities and that he was a crazy nudist in the eyes of the citizens of Flanoir. That, he thought, would be difficult to resolve. He sighed, and continued along the plains blanketed by snow.

Gazing towards the east, he could see the wintery city within a not-so-distant trek. Towards the west, the sun began to set behind snow topped mountains. The Wonder Chef realized he needed to get out of the wilderness before mother nature claimed him with her cold icy hands. Although relunctant, he started heading back to Flanoir to find a place for the night. Sleep was not the only thing that occupied his mind. The Chef's stomach growled as he fantasied of a plentiful dinner- a dinner he could not hope of making himself in a million years! He whined as the growling persisted. "Oh, my poor aching belly!"

The Wonder Chef's stomach troubles continued as he made his way into Flanoir's entrance. It was there that he spotted a gigantic snowman by the city gates. It stood like a towering sentinel, with a huge and juicy carrot nose to boot. To the Chef, the snowman was marvelous. "But why would anyone go as far as to building it?" He wondered. Shrugging, the Wonder Chef resumed down the street until he heard something.

"Pssst."

The Chef froze in place, much like how his clothes froze to his skin. He listened carefully, making sure all the cold weather wasn't getting to his head.

"Pssssssssst! Over here!"

His eyes darted around but saw nobody-- except the snowman. His stare was glued to the ten foot snow behemoth. He stepped closer towards it feeling completely dwarfed in size. Choking down a gulp, the Wonder Chef meakly answered back.

"Uh, um..." He staggered with his words and glanced back and forth to see if anyone was watching him. No one was in sight, but he swore he could hear the faint sound of someone giggling. "C-can you talk?"

There was a long pause. The giggling he heard switched earlier reappeared as faint snickers and snorts. But before he could investigate, a booming voice thundered.

"Ahem, why yes! I _can_ talk!"

The Wonder Chef fell back on his frost bitten rump, utterly scared out of his wits. The snowman _talked! _He actually spoke! The snowman then miracously bent down to meet the frightened Chef face to face, with his large carrot noise threatening to poke one of his eyes out.

"I couldn't help but notice," scrutinized the snowman," that you look a bit famished there laddie!" The Chef's eyes met with the snowman's which were made out of coal, as was the grin that stretched all the way across its face. The Chef swallowed, which made his stomach growl once more. The snowman threw back it's round snow-packed head in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! So why don't ya take a bite out of my deliciously _lathered _carrot nose! Go ahead, it won't kill you!"

He hesistated for a moment and thought of his options. He could say no, and run far away from this freakish snowman and get some real food at some restaurant. Then again, he could take the offer and be full now. It took a few minutes but he made up his mind.

He took the carrot.

The Chef picked the carrot off from the snowman's face and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed the carrot up and felt it slide down into his belly. The Wonder Chef was so relieved! That carrot really hit the spot! He wipped his mouth with his sleeve and the snowman again boomed with laughter. Its laugh became all distorted and it started to sound funny to the Wonder Chef. Before he knew it, his knees felt weak and he began to wabble in place. His vision began to blur. The Chef's entire world was spinning out of control. Then suddenly, at the height of his state, the Wonder Chef blacked out.

-

Zelos and Sheena shook the snow off themselves as the Wonder Chef slumped to the ground. Sheena had been sitting ontop of Zelos' shoulders as the two conducted their act of revenge on the poor Chef. Happy of how things turned out, Sheena leaped off of Zelos and smiled with success.

"Well, there he his boys, just as we said he was going to be." said Sheena, calling out into the empty streets of Flanoir. Within seconds a dozen police officers emerged from their hiding places and placed the knock-out Chef in custody. The Police of Flanoir then proceeded to haul the Wonder Chef away.

"I'd say that was a job well done," Zelos spoke, conplementing Sheena, "don't you think?"

Sheena turned around and glanced at Zelos. "I have to admit it Zelos, were're a pretty darn good team! When the Wonder Chef bit my drugged carrot nose, I knew it we had it in the bag!"

The flamboint swordsman smiled. Now that the Chef was out of their way, Lloyd and the others could finally have some rest and peace.

With their revenge fulfilled, the duo of Zelos and Sheena made it back to the hotel and into their own rooms for the night. Sheena closed her door and jumped onto her bed.

"Yeah," she said as she stared up at the ceiling, "that was a job well done."

* * *

**a/n: End of chapter 6! Tell me how you think! Next chapter might be the last, I'm not sure. Any way, Read & Review. Your thoughts are appreciated. **


	7. The Next Journey?

**A/n: Crimson here. Behold, for it is the last chapter. Finally, this story has come to an end. I hoped you guys liked it. I honestly didn't know how this all would turn out, but I'm satisfied. Enough talk!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Journey?  
**

----

The buzzer went off on the alarm clock next to Lloyd. The young man reluctantly got out of his bed and punched the hell out of the clock, because he didn't know how to turn it off properly. Yawning and scratching the crust from his saggy eyes, Lloyd proceeded to the bathroom door and turned the knob.

"Ahhh! WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Lloyd.

Zelos was standing over the toilet, taking a leak, and looking over his shoulder at Lloyd, who fell onto the floor covering his eyes. The swordsman bore a rather cheerful face for someone who was peeing in front of someone else.

"Hey hey hey," Zelos said calmly, "Not so loud. It's early in the morning, my friend. There's no need for all of this loudness."

Lloyd agreed. It _was_ early in the morning, so what in the Sam hill was Zelos doing in _his _bathroom? He got back to his feet and swiftly shut the door that perfectly framed the image of Zelos tinkling. Honestly, the nerve of that guy!

"Zelos, why aren't you using YOUR bathroom?" Lloyd demanded grumpily.

The sound of the toilet flushing came, followed by the sound of the sink being turned on. Lloyd sat on his bed impatiently waited for Zelos to come out. He then fell back onto the mattress, and closed his eyes. His mind began to wonder.

"This vacation…"

"_Thank you Lloyd." Colette muttered._

"_For what?" he asked._

"_For staying by my side when I really needed you the most. I don't think I'd be here without your help..."_

"… wasn't that bad."

The bathroom door opened and Zelos emerged with a white towel in his hands. He saw Lloyd asleep on his bed and grinned. Zelos began twirling the towel into a whipping position and with a flick of his wrist, the swordsman lashed at Lloyd's unprotected face.

"Yeeeee-OWWW!" yelped Lloyd in pain, covering his red-sore face. "What the hell Zelos!"

His red haired friend slapped his thigh with laughter, pointing at Lloyd. "I'm sorry! I just had to do it!" Zelos continued to laugh as he sat beside Lloyd on the mattress. He wiped the tears forming his eyes and calmed down.

"So…," Zelos began, "what's next?"

The flamboyant man's sudden question caught Lloyd off guard. He hadn't put any thought into what they were all going to do after they left Flanoir. Taking a few minutes to think it over, Lloyd could only give his buddy an honest answer.

"I'm not sure, but," said Lloyd softly, "I think we should all go our separate ways from here. To try to catch up on our own lives, you know?"

Zelos nodded his head. After all the turmoil and adventure their party had been through, a little time alone wouldn't hurt.

"Well, I assume you'll be going back to Iselia with Colette, right?" Zelos said, poking fun at the young man. Lloyd blushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Maybe." Lloyd muttered.

----

It was in the afternoon now, and Lloyd's group gathered outside of Flanoir, near to where they had parked the Rheairds. Genis looked as if he didn't get any sleep last night, because there were sags beneath his eyes. Raine seemed particularly joyous, and Presea and Regal were still their stonewall selves.

Lloyd glanced over at Zelos, who, miraculously, was keeping up a conversation with Sheena without being slapped. He smiled and shook his head. Zelos sure has improved with his relationship!

Just as everyone was about to mount their respective Rheaird, Lloyd stumbled and stripped on his own foot! Yet, somebody caught him, and his face landed firmly on their chest. And I mean firmly! Lloyd glanced up and saw Colette's face looking down at him. He saw her close her eyes and breath.

"You know Lloyd," the blonde started, "for someone who saved the world, you're terribly clumsy."

Lloyd placed a pathetic smile on his face as he propped himself back up to his feet. Everyone else slapped their foreheads, while Zelos began to laugh at his friend once again, finding it hard not to.

"_Oh Lloyd," _Zelos mused,_ "up to your old antics again, I see!" _

**- THE END -**

* * *

**  
**

**MEAN WHILE IN SOME PRISON CELL IN FLANOIR…**

The iron bars of the prison cell gloomed over the Wonder Chef as they locked in place. The chef gulped with fear, and turned around to only be greeted by a large man with many distinguishable tattoos around his body. The massive inmate grinned, showing a mouthful of broken teeth. He towered over the chef, and with a creepily deep voice, he said,

"So wee-man, I hear you can dance. So why don't we DANCE!!!"

* * *

**A/n: Bam! And that's the end. I know, it was short, but let me know what you think by reviewing. Thank you.**


End file.
